Deinen Lippen
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI — 'Ele possui uma espécie de humor negro que também é cáustico e isso me fascina. É sarcástico, irônico, sádico. Um autêntico filho da puta, e é isso o que eu mais adoro nele'. ItaSai ? er... Lemon :B


**D****einen Lippen**

_p__or Venus Noir_

* * *

**Disclaimer**_: _Naruto não me pertence, bláblá wiskas sache bláblá –q

**Avisos:** fic UA, nada de ninjas malucos distribuindo roundhouse kick's por aí :D –nn. E também não foi betada :T se alguém se dispor, eu agradeceria muito n.n' E é NC-17 e tudo e tal q. Enfim, boa leitura :B – ou não :S

* * *

**I**

As pessoas comumente me vêem como um assassino sem escrúpulos e perigoso; lançam a mim olhares tortos, desconfiados. Não precisa de palavras, nesse caso. A hostilidade gratuita é também descarada. Ninguém se preocupa o mínimo que seja em disfarçar o ódio por mim. Na verdade, essa ira não é de todo sem motivo, mas é inegável que ela é mais ferrenha do que necessário, não se iguala ao meu crime. Aliás, formalmente eu nunca paguei por meus 'erros', e sinceramente nem precisa. Não que eu supervalorize a opinião de outrem, eu só me sinto um tanto incomodado com essa perseguição de olhares e carrancas. E sabe, no fundo, eu não me importo. Eu tenho outras coisas que me tomam todo o tempo disponível, de modo que não sobra muito espaço para essas ninharias. Antes que eu encerre definitivamente esse parágrafo único sobre uma das poucas coisas inoportunas que afetam minha vida, falarei de meu irmão. Sasuke. Seria um anjo, se não fosse tão parecido comigo. Ele é um bom garoto em sua essência, mas confesso, eu o corrompi sem dó; desde sua infância, concentrei toda a minha energia a fim de desabar seu mágico castelo de areia. Sempre quis destruir suas ilusões e, no entanto, menti deliberadamente sobre o que realmente lhe faria diferença. Eu rasgava com longas e mordazes unhas suas nuvens e sonhos, e em seguida lhe oferecia com um sorriso cínico e contraditoriamente sincero, cada alicerce para um novo castelo, algodões doces que lhe serviriam de nuvens, palavras cândidas que reconstruiriam sua esperança. Sasuke inspira o que há de mais sujo e belo em mim. Com ele, eu sou dúbio; chego a me surpreender com certas atitudes minhas. Eu o protejo demais e logo o atiro num precipício. E ele cai, a mão estendida em minha direção. Sasuke é o único ser sobre a terra capaz de me confundir e enervar tanto assim. É o único a quem amo. Um amor doentio, obsessivo, torto e cego. E puro, níveo e intocado como seu corpo e sua pele. Meu irmão, Sasuke. Dedico a ele essas linhas.

Continuarei a falar de Sasuke, pois o simples ato de pensar nele me sugere a concretização de uma arte obscura e etérea, por assim dizer. E não há nada que eu aprecie mais do que a arte. Quem pensaria isso de mim? Eu, um amante das artes. Deidara é obviamente um alienado em sua obra, considerada por ele plena e irretocável. Sasori é um pedante e não muito diferente de Deidara. Konan é uma artista, uma das poucas que conheço e que não apenas se definem como uma _artista_, mas que de fato o são. Há Jiraiya, e para mim ele não passa de um velho pervertido, embora eu seja um admirador arrebatado, um ávido leitor de seus livros devassos. Quanto a mim, sou apenas um amador que se distrai nas horas ociosas relatando miudezas do cotidiano. Francamente, nada do que direi aqui é tão banal assim; minha vida não é tão monótona, creio eu. Não, oh, não. Eu sou amante ardoroso, ávido, sedento. Eu busco a plenitude através do toque entre dois seres, eu e mais alguém. Isso me agrada mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. E não é só uma hipérbole atirada ao acaso dentro do texto. É uma verdade absoluta em meio a tantas mentiras que permeiam minha existência desde o princípio. Eu acredito que o sexo - a arte mais acessível e genuína - é a explosão dos sentidos, nos rouba o fôlego e nos dá vitalidade. É simples. A sua prática nos é indispensável, assim como o ar também o é. Pura hipocrisia negá-lo. Se todos praticassem sexo ao menos uma vez por semana, o mundo seria menos trágico e faria mais sentido. É, sentido. O sexo não é somente uma ferramenta de que dispomos para extravasar, e aliviar nossas tensões, tampouco é um meio de reprodução animal. É um arroubo, uma magnífica experiência que não acontece duas vezes da mesma forma. Cada vez é única, sendo boa ou ruim.

Mudemos outra vez de assunto. Estou sempre desviando da questão. Disse que falaria de Sasuke; pois bem, retornarei a ele – como se nunca o tivesse deixado. Ele me acusa de assassino e me chuta de sua vida como se eu fosse um cão sarnento. Enquanto eu apenas sorrio. Mais adiante, ele se atira em meus braços. E eu o acolho, afagando seus cabelos negros como suas intenções. É tão despudorado esse meu irmão. Imagino que durante minha longa ausência, ele tenha aprendido todo tipo de perversão com Orochimaru, seu mentor. É estranho como Sasuke desdenha de quem supostamente ama. Uma precaução, acho. Não quer ser enganado e abandonado novamente, pobrezinho. Como definir? Ele tem suas reservas, está sempre na defensiva, usando sarcasmo e ironia – herança de família – como um escudo protetor. Enfim, Sasuke é um filho da puta covarde e sem caráter - não que eu seja muito diferente, hahaha. Existe um homem – além de mim - a quem ele mostra, sem perceber, é claro, sua verdadeira face. Uzumaki Naruto. Seu amante, suponho. Nada declarado, mas é tão óbvio que chega a ser patético.

E ainda tem quem ponha a mão no fogo por Sasuke. Tsc, tsc. Aquela tal de Haruno Sakura, uma vadiazinha voluptuosa, mas que não é metade do que à primeira vista demonstra ser. Aquela idiota acredita piamente que ambos são, como direi?... Assexuados? É, algo assim. Nenhum dos dois quis fodê-la, sabe? Sequer passou por sua cabecinha oca que eles poderiam estar, quem sabe... _juntos_? Poucas pessoas são sãs o suficiente para notar isso. A maioria fecha os olhos e finge que não enxerga o que está tão claro! Talvez por ser tão claro, acabe ofuscando a vista alheia, hahaha. Mas se alguém insinuasse algo do tipo a Sakura, ela combateria os argumentos válidos com frases incoerentes. Apesar de ser uma médica, curandeira, ou seja lá o que ela for, Haruno é burra como uma porta. Eu a tenho na conta de tola. E eu já experimentei de sua seiva e garanto, não foi uma boa foda como ela me fez acreditar que seria. Não posso negar que ela é esperta, mesmo sendo burra. Enganou-me direitinho com sua lábia de vendedor de quinquilharias.

Ela não imagina o que há entre Sasuke e Naruto, mas _eu_ não só imagino, como estou convicto da relação entre eles. Eu percebo nitidamente os olhares sutis, os sorrisos enviesados, as palavras que enganariam facilmente a um espectador não muito atento. Toda a arenga dos dois é um aspecto do relacionamento conturbado. Estou certo de que meu irmão não aceita, não cede. Ele e Naruto? Em sua mente, deve ser a coisa mais desprezível e repugnante que ele jamais poderia conceber. Nisso, eu me compadeço dele. Porque se aquilo não for amor, eu não sei definir o que é. E é um amor tão penoso! Eu tenho uma teoria sobre isso. Sexo, paixão, atração é algo que está intimamente ligado à sexualidade da pessoa. Mas amor transcende. Sasuke ama Naruto, por isso ele se permite viver nem que seja na clandestinidade esse amor proibido. Caso contrário, se fosse só sexo ou coisa assim, ele não estaria nessa. Eu conheço bem meu irmão, posso julgá-lo quanto a isso. E não consigo não pensar como Naruto deve se comportar durante o ato – estou explodindo em risos, hahaha. Deve oscilar entre o sentimental e o ridículo. Aí sim, me compadeço ainda mais de meu irmão.

Falando em Sasuke e Naruto, há um amigo - ou seria mais coreto nomeá-lo 'colega'? – dos dois que tem me regalado com boas noites de fartura e luxúria. Sai, apenas Sai. Não tem sobrenome, o miserável. Ou se tem, prefere não revelar. Ele possui uma espécie de humor negro que também é cáustico e isso me fascina. É sarcástico, irônico, sádico. Um autêntico filho da puta, e é isso o que eu mais adoro nele. Sai é uma criatura adorável, cativante; até poderia me apaixonar por ele, se nossos gênios não fossem tão semelhantes – isso é um problema, acredite. Ah, é um artista também. Talentoso e hábil, e tem técnica em sua arte. Isso é o que falta há muitos talentos promissores: técnica. O maldito tem um gosto tão refinado pra tudo! Ele é um _gentleman_ da pior espécie; daqueles conquistadores barato, bem ao estilo Don Juan, sem nenhum senso de seletividade. E como eu pude me enlear à sua teia? Ele é uma boa presa, não o contrário. Eu o fodi, não o contrário. Sai geme como uma prostituta de esquina, e me excita com isso, oh, céus, como me excita! O modo como ele empina as nádegas em direção ao meu pênis ereto! É a transa perfeita que você, seu bunda mole, nunca vai conseguir. Eu gozo abundantemente, e ele também, porque eu sou um amante tão bom quanto – ou mais, modéstia à parte.

Em nosso último encontro, ele me arrastou a uma exposição de artes plásticas, monótona e enfadonha. Todas as pessoas chatas do mundo inteiro se encontraram lá, naquele dia. Eu odeio pessoas chatas. Adoro quando me dão abertura o bastante para uma bom gracejo à custa alheia. E aqueles seres cinzentos e apáticos pareciam entrever em mim um sujeito da pior qualidade, como me julgam todos os outros; trataram de manter distância, se limitando a um cordial e impessoal aperto de mão, quando apresentados a mim, e depois, mais nada. Foi uma completa perda de tempo. Sai de lá emburrado, entediado e sem muita disposição. Mas Sai tratou de me reanimar; no carro, ele me acariciou de uma forma que despertou não só meu membro, mas a mim também. Essa é a transa certa, sabe? Quando você se coloca de corpo e alma, se entrega sem hesitação. Chegamos à sua casa – um apartamento bem simpático, e impregnado de Sai em cada centímetro -, e foi uma noite muito proveitosa. Acordei no dia seguinte, com uma ressaca fenomenal – tínhamos bebido muito durante as 'preliminares' – e minha cara estava inchada. Eu estava deplorável, mas nada que um bom banho não resolvesse. Sai levantou-se logo após de mim, e achou por bem meter-se no box e brincar de me dar banho, que coisa meiga! Estou começando a perceber o quão ridículo todo esse relato é – há coisas que não são feitas para serem relatadas, entende? Ou você se vê como um idiota.

Voltei à minha casa às pressas. Tenho uma conduta, e dentre os muitos itens que a compõe, um dele é: não demorar muito no dia seguinte, quase sempre é um erro. Além do que, é bem invasivo ter um estranho em casa. Durante o sexo, nunca somos desconhecidos um ao outro. Mas passada a embriaguez do momento, não se deseja prolongar o que não se é digno de compromisso. Os amantes se separam, e é normal que nunca mais se encontrem. Sai, no entanto, havia se tornado um amante assíduo. Sobretudo, eu gostava de sua companhia; é tortuosamente raro topar com um tipo desses. Eu poderia fodê-lo por horas a fio, ou mesmo por dias, assim como poderia discutir com ele sobre qualquer assunto a meu alcance, na mesma intensidade. Aprecio essa inteligência inesperada, suas opiniões a cerca de alguns temas que me são muito relevantes – que, não raro, vão na direção contrária as minhas. Ele lê autores eslavos que eu nunca sonhei que existiam, assiste a filmes _noir_ cujas tramas são completamente surreais, seu gosto musical é dos mais requintados, sua concepção de arte é lúcida como nenhuma outra.

Sai é um intelectual, em todas as acepções da palavra. Entretanto, há algo que lhe falta e que é insubstituível: ele não esboça nenhum sentimento, exceto quando está na cama, sob mim, gemendo de prazer e quando seu enlevo é inegável – se nem isso ele fosse capaz de sentir, eu o caparia. E no resto do tempo, ele estampa um sorriso impessoal e cretino na face marmórea e se dá por satisfeito. Sai não sente, é o seu defeito. Tenho pena dele, mas sentimentos não são tão indispensáveis assim. Admiro-o também por isso; ele é um sociopata em potencial. Não é maravilhoso? Adoraria violar moças virgens e indefesas em sua companhia, decepar seus corpos impregnados de sexo e depois jogá-las ao rio. Levar uma vida das mais infames. _Pecadores, vocês vão queimar no Inferno!_ Ouvir isso soaria como um concerto de piano e violino, talvez. Melífluo. Eu imaginaria assim meu futuro ao lado de Sai, se de fato sentisse algo mais forte por ele. Porém, eu não me prendo. Se o percebesse apaixonado, ele seria um mero joguete em minhas mãos; perderia a graça, nem o sexo seria tão bom. Eu não me apego. Parte da minha conduta.

Mas com isso, eu não preciso me preocupar: não há risco de acontecer. Sai? Irrecuperável. É bom que seja assim, sinto que podemos prolongar nosso caso por um bom tempo se ele continuar sendo um bom garoto. Não é como se eu fosse fiel a ele, ou ele a mim. Sei que ele anda com uma putazinha chamada Ino, e eventualmente, sai com outros rapazes também. Eu tenho meus amantes ocasionais, e deles não abro mão. Sai jamais me exigiria isso, e nem eu a ele. Pouco me importo. Todavia, duvido muito que ele atinja o ápice tantas vezes com seus outros amantes quanto comigo. É, eu sou o melhor.

Estou tendo um caso com Konan, a namoradinha de Pein. Ele é um _colega_, mas que se foda. Ela é insaciável, aquela garota. E por mais que a lógica aponte o contrário, foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa. Eu não olho para as mulheres dos outros, se elas não me olharem. A consciência é de cada um. Não vou me preocupar se estou corneando ou não fulano de tal. Se elas querem, é porque algo está errado. O cara não dá no couro, não é bom de cama, está cagando pra elas, etc. É o negócio, como funcionam as coisas. Quem sou eu para ir contra a correnteza? Eu a sigo, principalmente porque me convém.

Falando de correntezas, lembrei-me de Kisame, meu amigo azul, grande companheiro. Coitado. Está numa seca sem previsão de chuva. É doloroso vê-lo tão tristonho e cabisbaixo, mas o que fazer? Não culpo as garotas, não me interessaria por Kisame de jeito nenhum. Apesar de ele ser um cara interessante. Há um padrão de beleza vigente em que ele não se enquadra. E em qualquer outro, acho que ele também não se enquadraria. Rezo por ele, o miserável.

Rezas. Hidan. Aquele filho da puta hipócrita. Odeio-o. Se ele em especial largasse essa idéia absurda de castidade e se entregasse a uma transa de verdade, que envolva alguém palpável, não só ele mesmo e sua mão já calejada, o mundo teria um chato a menos, o que é uma grande vitória. Penso que ele deveria se deixar foder por Kakuzu; eles têm uma relação duvidosa. Eu suspeito. Infelizmente, cada um faz da sua vida o que quer. É assim que é. Se eu pudesse controlá-los...

Falando de meus 'amigos', retomo a Deidara. É muito engraçado o seu namoro estúpido com Sasori. Eles dois não tem pinto, sabe? Tenho quase certeza. Assim, não dá pra fazer muita coisa. Igualmente, são chatos. E temos Tobi! Um amor de pessoa. Na verdade, um completo idiota que vive no meu pé. É um Uchiha o filha da puta, e não honra o sobrenome que tem. Eu o mataria com prazer se tivesse uma boa justificativa além da que eu expus. Um dia, quem sabe. Pra terminar tem Zetsu, que é ainda mais infortunado que Kisame. No fim, apenas eu e Pein nos damos bem. É difícil admitir, mas ele faz tanto 'sucesso' quanto eu. Mas eu peguei a namorada dele, hahaha. E ele não pegaria o Sai, que não é meu namorado – que fique bem claro, mas enfim...

Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, Eu – fazemos parte da Akatsuki, uma coisa que eu não sei definir muito bem o que é, mas é ela que garante meu sustento. E nosso líder? Pein. Apesar de vivermos numa guerrinha de egos, reconheço o quão eficiente ele é. Nos conduz bem, se é que me entende. Ah, antes havia Orochimaru, mas o pederasta desertou. Quando lembro que _ele_ foi mentor de meu irmão, tenho náuseas. Certamente, deve ter sodomizado Sasuke, mas isso é detalhe. Ele tinha que dar alguma coisa em troca e, que infortúnio! Foi a coisa mais óbvia.

* * *

**n.a.:** EAE, GALERE :D depois de um hiatus de uns 6 meses (?) /nãofizascontasoiq ,eu voltei ;;

essa fic foi inspirada em Sexus, do Henry Miller :B o que não quer dizer que a trama é idêntica, ou que eu escrevo tão bem quanto o HM (L).(L) e eu não estou tentando imitar, anyway. Eu sei que parece um pouco forte ..' se eu exagerei, digam, por favor i.i aliás, eu prefiro críticas a elogios :b então, podem descer o pau ririr. Não sei se vai ter continuação (perdoem pelo fim abrupto q), depende de vocês :) Então, é isso C: até mais, galere – ou não. AAH, EU AMO O ITACHI, BGS /alok – e fodi ele com um POV fuleiro Lol

**p.s.:** eu te amo OEIOEIOEIEOE brimks .-. er... o título da fic é Seus Lábios em alemão (: tirada de uma música do Rammstein, Amour. É esse o trecho 'Saugt sich fest an deinen Lippen', que traduzido significa 'Ele chupa com força os seu lábios', uuh-ooh.


End file.
